pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Abraham Fraunce
Abraham Fraunce (?''1558-1633?) was an English poet. Life Fraunce, a native of Shropshire, was born between 1558 and 1560. His name was registered as a pupil of Shrewsbury School in January 1571/2. With the support of Sir Philip Sidney, he entered St John's College, Cambridge, in 1576, earning a B.A. and becoming a fellow in 1580, and earning an Master of Arts (Oxbridge and Dublin)M.A. in 1583. In 1583 he was called to the bar at Gray's Inn.Abraham Fraunce (1558 ca.-1633 ca.), English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virginia Polytechnic Institute & State University. Web, June 22, 2016. His Latin comedy of ''Victoria, dedicated to Sidney, was probably written at Cambridge. He then apparently practised as a barrister in the court of the Welsh marches. After the death of his patron Sidney, Fraunce was protected by Sidney's sister [(Sidney) Herbert|Mary, Countess of Pembroke]]. His last work was published in 1592, and we have no further knowledge of him until 1633, when he is said to have written an Epithalamium]] in honour of the marriage of Lady Magdalen Egerton, 7th daughter of the earl of Bridgwater, whose service he may possibly have entered. His Arcadian Rhetorike owes much to earlier critical treatises, but has a special interest from its references to Spenser, and Fraunce quotes from the Faerie Queene a year before the publication of the first books. Recognition In " Colin Clout's come home again," Spenser speaks of Fraunce as Corydon, on account of his translations of Virgil's second eclogue. His poems are written in classical metres, and he was regarded by his contemporaries as the best exponent of Gabriel Harvey's theory. Even Thomas Nashe had a good word for "sweete Master France." The Countess of Pembroke's Emanuell, hexameters on the nativity and passion of Christ, with versions of some psalms,- were reprinted by Dr A.B. Grosart in the third volume of his Miscellanies of the Fuller Worthies Library (1872). Joseph Hunter in his ''Chorus'''' Vatum '' stated that five of Fraunce's songs were included in Sidney's A strophel and Stella, but it is probable that these should be attributed not to Fraunce, but to Thomas Campion. Publications Poetry *''Amintas Pastorall: The first part of the Countess of Pembroke's Yuychurch''. London: Thomas Orwyn, for William Ponsonby, 1591. *''The Countesse of Pembrokes Emanuel: Conteining the natiuity, passion, buriall, and resurrection of Christ: togeather with certaine Psalmes of Dauid; all in English hexameters''. London: Thomas Orwyn, for William Ponsonby, 1591. *''The Third Part of the Countess of Pembroke's Ivychurch; entituled Amintas Dale''. London: T. Woodcocke, 1592. Play *''Victoria: A Latin comedy'' (edited by G.C. Moore Smith). Louvain: A. Uystpruyst, 1906. Non-fiction *''The Sheapheardes logike: Conteyning the praecepts of that art put downe by Ramus'' 1585? **facsimile edition, Menston, UK: Scolar Press, 1969. *''The Lawiers Logike: Exemplifying the praecepts of Logike by the practise of the common law''. London: W. How, for T. Grubbin / T. Newman, 1588. **facsimile edition, Menston, UK: Scolar Press, 1969. *''The Arcadian Rhetorike; or, The præcepts of rhetorike made plaine by examples''. London: Thomas Olwyn, 1588. **facsimile edition, Menston, UK: Scolar Press, 1969. *''Abrahami Fransi Insignium, Armorum ... explicatio'' (1588) *''The Shepherd's Logic, and other dialectical writings'' (edited by Zenón Luis Martínez). Milton Keynes, UK: Modern Humanities Res Association, 2016. Translated *Toquato Tasso / Thomas Watson, The lamentations of Amyntas for the death of Phillis: Paraphrastically translated out of Latine into English hexameters. London: Iohn Wolfe, for Thomas Newman / and Thomas Gubbin, 1587. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Abraham Fraunce, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 22, 2016. See also * List of British poets References *See a "Life" by G.C. Moore Smith prefixed to the transcription of a MS. Latin comedy by Fraunce, Victoria,, published in Bang's Materialien zur Kunde des alteren englischen Dramas, vol. xiv., 1906. Notes External links ;Poems *"Psalm LXXII" ;Prose *from "The Arkadian Rhetorike" ;About *Abraham Fraunce in the Encyclopædia Britannica *Abraham Fraunce (1558 ca.-1633 ca.) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 *Fraunce, Abraham in the Dictionary of National Biography * Original article is at "Abraham Fraunce." Fraunce, Abraham Category:English poets Category:16th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Alumni of St John's College, Cambridge